


I Made Some Mistakes (But Please Don't Get Married)

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Heart Break, M/M, Miscommunication, Nico made some mistakes poor thing, Weddings, i guess?, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's been moping around for a few months and he'd been avoiding the reason for his heart break for just as long. But then they end up meeting at his best friends' wedding. With a couple of misunderstandings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made Some Mistakes (But Please Don't Get Married)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this little fic!

Nico walked through the gate, his head down. All around him, people,  _familiar people_ , were talking, laughing together. And he was alone. He didn’t want to be but he couldn’t bring himself to talk to anyone. Especially not today. 

It was Lou Ellen and Cecil’s wedding. He was happy for them, excited to be honest but he didn’t think he could handle seeing his face. Not today. Not after 3 months of moping and heartbreak. He almost didn’t come today. But he did and he hated himself for it.

“NICO!” Someone shrieked. Nico turned around to see a blob of brown hair hurtling towards him. 

“Hey Lou Ellen,” Nico grinned as he hugged the bride-to-be, “Should you even be here? Isn’t there some rule about the groom not seeing his bride before the wedding or something?”

Lou waved him off. “Oh please. You know I don’t follow the rules. And Cecil obviously doesn’t mind, seeing as he’s getting married to me.” She smirked before putting a hand on Nico’s shoulder, suddenly concerned. “How are you doing, Neeks?”

Nico rolled his eyes and grumbled, “Don’t call me Neeks, Lou. And I’m standing here, pretty intact. So I’d say I’m doing good.”

Lou Ellen looked at him carefully. “You know what I mean, Neeks. It’s been so long since-”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Lou. I’m fine. I’m over it now.” His chest hurt from the lie. Because he wasn’t and was probably never going to be over it.

Lou shrugged. “Whatever you say, Neeks. I just hope that you know that we’ll always be there for you. Oh and there’s Cecil if want to talk to him. I need to go get ready.”

Nico looked back to see Cecil talking to one of his friends. “Yeah. I’ll do that.” He turned back towards Lou Ellen and smiled down at her. “You’re looking beautiful, Lou. Cecil’s lucky to have you.” 

Lou hugged him before punching his shoulder. “That’s right, di Angelo. Make me cry on my wedding day. That’s mighty fine of you.”

Nico laughed before turning around. “See you later, Lou.”

He walked towards Cecil, ready to greet him. He already felt better, his heartache at the back of his mind. He opened his mouth to call out to Cecil when a familiar face appeared at Cecil’s side, pulling him into a hug. Nico felt the blood drain out of his face. He wanted to leave. To turn around and pretend he hadn’t seen him but his legs wouldn’t co-operate. And he could hear everything they were saying.

“-wedding?” Cecil was asking him something, “Isn’t it next month or something?”

“Yup!” Will answered, “And mark my words. I’m going to be the hottest person at that altar. She won’t know what hit her.”

Both of them started laughing at that. But Nico felt like curling up and crying. Will was getting married to someone who wasn’t him and it was all his fault. Cecil turned around a bit so he was facing Nico and looked up. His eyes widened in recognition. “Nico! You came!”

Nico tried to answer, to look at Cecil but his eyes couldn’t leave that familiar, tanned face which he’d learnt to love. Will turned around abruptly and Nico would have laughed at his expression if it weren’t for the seriousness of the situation. His blue eyes were wide as he looked at Nico, looking through him and Nico was sure he knew exactly what he was thinking. He suddenly couldn’t breathe and he let out a gasp. Cecil glanced between them. “I think you guys should talk. I’ll leave you to it.” He gave them a small wave before walking away.

For a few moments they just stared at each other, unsure of what to do. There was a time when they’d been together, when moments like these were filled with love but Nico had gone and screwed it all up. 

Will looked him up and down. To his surprise, Will’s eyes were wet with tears. He looked at Nico coldly, sending a shiver down Nico’s spine. “You came. I almost didn’t think you would.”

Nico nodded. “I-” His voice cracked. He cleared his throat and tried again, “I did. I almost didn’t think I would either.”

Will’s mouth twitched before settling down into a thin line again. “Well. I don’t think there is much to speak about so I’ll just-”

Nico had no idea what got into him but he surged forwards grabbing Will and pulling him into a kiss. Will gasped in shock and almost immediately pushed him away. “What the hell, di Angelo?” he demanded.

“I’m so sorry, Will. I’m so, so sorry,” he gasped out. He felt something hot slide down his face and he realized that he was crying. A few eyes turned towards them but at that moment, there was only him and Will. He couldn’t stop the words from pouring out of his stupid mouth, “I know that you’re mad at me. What I did was stupid and unforgivable and I don’t even blame you for leaving me but I’m so sorry. You’re very important to me and I- I messed up and I put you at the secondary position and I shouldn’t have done that and I just- Please forgive me, Will.”

Will was now crying too, his eyes wide in surprise. Never before had Nico felt so guilty. Not when Will and him had fought, not when Will had kicked him out. And he wanted to fix that. “Please come back to me, baby. I promise I’ll never hurt you ever again. I know I’ve probably lost that chance but I just- I don’t-” 

He took a deep breath before continuing, “I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.”

He closed his eyes, trying to steady himself. He could hear people whispering around him, an uncomfortable situation at a wedding. He slowly opened his eyes. Will was looking at him in shock, mouth opening and closing as he tried to talk. “I don’t-What-I’m not- I’m not getting married,” he finally managed to get out.

Now it was Nico’s turn to look confused. “What do you mean? You said something about an altar and I-”

Will chuckled, walking towards Nico and engulfed him in a hug. Nico melted against his touch, burying his head in Will’s neck.

Will whispered against his ear, “I was talking about my brother’s wedding. Austin’s. And I- I love you, too. I never wanted to leave but I- I couldn’t-”

He pulled back, resting his forehead against Nico’s. “I’ll give you another chance.”

Nico smiled, “Thank you.Thank you. I promise I’ll never hurt you.”

Will looked at Nico, “And for the record, I’d never marry anyone who isn’t you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! Criticism appreciated.


End file.
